


Box of Lies with Tony Stark

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Tony Stark: PR God [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Box of Lies, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Talk of Disney, The Tonight Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Tony Stark goes on Jimmy Fallon's Tonight Show, where they take turns to stump each other about what is in their mysterious boxes.





	Box of Lies with Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, i just wanna say thank u so much for the support. I'm so glad u loved this series! It's been so fun to make and share with you all. 
> 
> I think this will be my last part for a while now as i have other projects i'm looking forward to completing but if i get another boost of inspiration then i'm 100% gonna carry on. Thank you for the love and comments it's been so cool!
> 
> Enjoy :))

The video opens up facing Tony Stark and Jimmy Fallon sitting sideways to the camera, as they face themselves. There’s a table between them with a black separating screen in the middle of the table, so all they can see is each other’s faces. Behind them are three shelves, containing three metal boxes with black fronts on each shelf. The numbers on the boxes go from 1-9 with the number in a large red font.

Tony Stark is dressed in a bright orange top with black suit pants and a black blazer. His sunglasses are black rimmed with a faint orange glow. His hair is styled and there is a smirk on his face as he twists his body to face the camera to his right.

“Right now Tony Stark and i are about to go head to head in a game i like to call: Box of Lies!” Jimmy calls out to the camera and the audience. A few people cheer from behind the screen, clapping at his words. Jimmy and Tony stare at each other for one second, Tony raising his eyebrows with a smirk making Jimmy snicker.

“Here’s how it works! Behind us are a bunch of boxes containing objects neither of us have seen before. On each turn, Tony and i are going to pick a box, put it on our side of the table— out of view from the other person. We’ll then open the box, show it to the audience and then tell them whats in the box.” Jimmy looks at Tony again, nodding his head. “You cold be lying. You could be telling the truth. Your opponent has to guess: either lie or truth!”

“You guess it correctly, you get a point. You guess it wrong, the other person gets a point. First to 2 points wins. Tony, would you do the honours and pick the first box?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tony replies in a fake sultry voice. Jimmy lets out a chuckle as a few people in the audience cheer. He stands up, undoing his suit jacket button with an air of gusto as he turns to the audience. “Which one do i pick?”

The scream of “SIX!” rings through the audience as someone belts out the word with neither grace or caring for other’s eardrums. Tony looks physically shocked at the animalistic yell of the number but shrugs once he recovers.

“The walking airhorn has spoken,” he fake bows as he goes to pick up the box labelled 6. As he lifts the box, he pretends to let his knees wobble, carrying the box back as if it weighed a tonne.

Jimmy Fallon laughs at his antics, shooting up his eyebrows when Tony Stark sits down. “It heavy?”

“No not in the slightest,” Tony says nonchalant making Jimmy Fallon laugh loudly again. 

Tony sends the audience and the camera a smirk before he opens the box, reaching a hand inside and pulling out the random object. He pulls out a Hulk Action Figure, the doll a bright green with Bruce Banner’s memorable features and angry expression. The Hulk toy is dressed in a tailored suit, grey with a blue tie, and a tiny briefcase. 

Tony lets out a massive laugh as he stares at it. He shows it to the audience out of view of Jimmy, pointing to the tiny briefcase with a grin.

“So you can either lie about this or tell the truth, it’s up to you,” Jimmy reminds him as Tony goes back to staring at the doll.

“Well Jimmy,” Tony shoots him a smile as his tone reflects one a sales person would adopt. “Currently in my hands is a fantastic Action Figure of the Incredible Hulk, dressed in a grey Tom Ford suit with a spectacular blue tie. And to complete his outfit choice, Hulkie is holding a tiny black briefcase.”

Jimmy Fallon stares at him for a few seconds, looking straight at him with as if trying to see any lies. Tony Stark wiggles his eyebrows at the man, cracking Fallon’s ability to act serious. “So, you’re saying that you have a Hulk Action Figure dressed in a Tom Ford suit and a tiny briefcase?” A few people in the audience cheer and laugh.

“I said what i said,” Tony smirks.

Jimmy purses his lips and narrows his eyes. “Now Hulk’s pretty big.”

“He is indeed,” Tony nods, his features perfectly schooled.

“Which makes me believe that he wouldn’t have a tiny briefcase. His hands would be too big. So i’m going to say. . . YOU LIE!” 

Tony sighs and shakes his head, everyone in the audience remaining silent until Tony lifts up the Action Figure for Jimmy Fallon to see. “I tell the TRUTH!” People in the audience laugh as Jimmy covers his hands over his face and groans, laughing at the same time. The guy on the drums hits one of the cymbal’s to show Jimmy’s defeat.

“How did you know it was Tom Ford?” Jimmy laughs as he looks at the doll Tony was holding up.

“I know my suits!” Tony rebukes, making Jimmy slap the table as he laughs. 

Once the audience and Jimmy calmed down, he slowly stands up for his turn. “Which one do i go for?” The audience shout at numbers as the host ends up going for a random one. He picks 8.

“Not one person yelled 8,” Tony leans on the table with a smirk.

Jimmy laughs. “It holds for element of surprise!”

“Everything about this game is about surprise!” Tony laughs as Jimmy opens the box. The late show host frowns as he pulls out a plate slowly from his box. On the plate is a green jello castle, the towers wobbling dangerously as he attempts to get it out the box. He slowly puts it down facing the camera and audience, without making a sound. Inside the jello castle is a laminated picture of Tony Stark from a press conference a few years ago.

“Oh ho,” Jimmy laughs at what’s in front of him.

“Oh this better be good,” Tony stares at him through the screen, eyes narrowed slightly.

“It is my friend,” Jimmy shoots back, trying to keep his expression from laughing or showing humour. “In my box is a plate.” He says seriously and slowly. “And on my plate is a blue castle made from jelly.”

“Like Disney sort of castle?” Tony asks quickly.

“Exactly like Disney. You watch a lot of Disney?” Jimmy gets distracted, sounding shocked.

Tony rolls his eyes. “I have a 16 year old kid; he never shuts up about Disney. We watched Moana three times one week.” The crowd cheers loudly. 

“Okay okay back to my box,” Jimmy shakes his head. “Stop distracting me.”

Tony nods, becoming serious again. “You have a Disney Jello castle, yes.”

“A blue Disney jello castle,” Jimmy adds. “And in my blue Disney jello castle, there is a picture of your face.”

“My face?”

“Yes, Tony Stark, a picture of your face.”

Tony stares at him, squinting a little. Jimmy tries to keep a straight face, clearing biting his inside cheek to stop from laughing.

Well,” Tony places his head on his fist, tilting his head. “Just simply for my desire for it to be true, i’m going to say that you are telling the truth?” 

Jimmy lets out a laugh, picking up the plate of wobbling green jelly and lifting it up for Tony to see. “Fooled you!” The drummer hits the cymbal again to mark a point.

Tony makes an exasperated face as the audience cheers for Jimmy. “I was right!” 

“No, no i said BLUE jello not GREEN jello!” Jimmy laughs, wobbling the plate of jello.

Tony scoffs. “Potato Potarto.” He gives the camera an unimpressed look before turning back to Jimmy. “Is there actually a picture of me in there?”

“Yeah can you see it?” Jimmy turns the plate around slowly, holding it up so Tony can see it through the only visible part of their divider.

Tony turns to the guy behind the camera, putting his fingers up to hear like answering a call. “Call my Lawyers i want one!” Jimmy belts out a laugh, slapping his hand on the table. The audience cheers.

“Okay okay, now we’re tied!” Jimmy cheers.

“Only because you cheated!” Tony retorts, shaking his head. “You’re worse than Pete at Headbanz! He always conveniently manages to see the card on his forehead through a mirror or screen without even trying!” His tone is sarcastic and he rolls his eyes to prove his point is anything but.

Tony turns to the audience again. “Which one do i pick?” They all scream out different numbers, the number “THREE” being yelled out loudest. He picks up the box with no difficultly, placing it on his side and glaring at Jimmy. “This is for my dignity.”

Jimmy laughs, mumbling something about just playing the game and not his fault if he’s just good at it. Tony glares at him before opening his box. “Right.” He mumbles as he pulls out an unopened bottle of whiskey, a blonde wig glued to the bottle cap and a pair of googly eyes stuck to the actual bottle. Tony shows it to the audience with a look of confusion. 

Tony turns back to Jimmy, placing the bottle down and sending him a smirk. “Inside my box is Ant-Man.”

Jimmy looks confused, narrowing his eyes with apprehension. “That’s it? A toy of Ant-Man?”

“Oh no,” Tony smirks. “It’s actually Ant-Man in my box.” He looks down at the nonexistent Ant-Man. “Hi Scott!”

Jimmy laughs again, looking behind him to where the producers would be. “Did you really—“

“Uh uh!” Tony clears his throat. “Eyes on me Fallon.” The audience cheers as Jimmy laughs, twisting back in his seat and pursing his lips.

“So you’re telling me that you have the actual Ant-Man, Scott Lang, in your box?”

“You heard me,” Tony tilts his head as if daring the man to argue.

“That’s such a random item!” 

“Oh silly me i forgot about the other conventional surprises we had before,” Tony rolls his eyes. He looks down at the desk again. “Scott, shush!” 

Jimmy laughs, unable to keep a straight face. “I know there are some real Avenger fanatics producing this show,” he sounds weary. “But would they put Ant-Man in a box?”

“Weirder things have happened,” Tony shrugs, keeping it cool. 

Jimmy narrows his eyes, amusement on his face. They stare off at each other for several seconds, Tony almost look too casual. After several seconds, Jimmy opens his mouth. “Hmm i think they’d do it. I say you tell the truth!”

The audience holds their breath before Tony raises the bottle of alcohol with its wig and eyes. “I LIE!” The crowd cheers and laughs as the cymbal is played again. Jimmy groans, yelling “NO” before placing his head down on the table in defeat.

“Oh yeah!” Tony smirks to the cheering audience. He stands up, sending the audience kisses and doing peace signs. “That’s what i’m talking about!”

Jimmy laughs at his antics, one hand still on his forehead. “Tony Stark everyone!” He yells over the cheering crowd as Tony does mock bows. “Stay tuned for more after the break!” 

Tony turns back to Jimmy, shaking his hand with a laugh as Jimmy Fallon beams. They speak to each other but the audio is tuned out over the cheering audience. Tony points to the jello castle on the floor by Jimmy’s side as the host tilts his head back to laugh before nodding.

The video cuts to Jimmy Fallon’s content screen suggesting other videos to watch, the Tonight Show logo showcased in the top left corner.

 

35M views 

 

—————————————————————

 

SpideyGal

lmao why did Jimmy believe him about Ant-Man i’m deceased

 

Yoit’sCap

Tony took that jello castle we just know it

 

OllieTheWidowLover

imagine if Ant-Man had actually been in the box ahahaha

 

FallonForever

When they screamed SIX i laughed so hard

 

Thor4MoreThor

The Hulk dressed in a business suit will scar me for the rest of my life now

**Author's Note:**

> again thanks love y'all
> 
> this one has basically no Peter in it at all which is kinda a bummer but i didn't know how to add him in so if i do another part i'll make sure he's 100% in it
> 
> also u should watch Box of Lies with Jennifer Lawrence it was where i got the inspiration for someone yelling SIX from
> 
> comment ur love :)))))


End file.
